Mientras dormías
by Persefonne
Summary: Ronald Weasley cae en un estado de inconsciencia después de la batalla en Hogwarts. Hermione debe buscar las fuerzas para salir adelante, y en el intento se encuentra con un sentimiento inesperado, sensaciones y deseos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto no será muy largo, se los prometo.**

 **Se me ha ocurrido de pronto, y como ando hipersensible con estos temas pues hay que mejor sacarlos del ronco pecho. Este fic estará bastante subidito de tono, entonces no será apto para menores ok?**

 **Saludos y besos.**

* * *

 **Mientras dormías.**

 **1\. El despertar.**

Hermione Jane Granger se removió incómoda en la banca, bajó un poco su vestido morado tratando inútilmente que este llegase hasta la rodilla y al no conseguirlo soltó un improperio entre susurros. Aquel desventurado gesto fue notado por una anciana mal encarada que no se limitó a lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria y le mandó a callar.

La chica se encogió en hombros, avergonzada por el suceso. No es que fuera muy adepta a esos sitios pero hoy había una muy buena razón para estar allí. Alzó su mirada avellana a la cúpula de la gran catedral admirando a los querubines y los tallados entre aquella blancura. Se permitió alagar la belleza del lugar y cómo las flores violáceas de los adornos dejaban un buen escenario. Así como un excepcional aroma.

Hermione lanzó un gran suspiro, casi pesaroso. Aun con toda esa hermosura no podía estar completamente feliz. Asió una sonrisa amarga justo al momento que un nudo en la garganta se le conformó. Ella debería estar orgullosa por ser la dama de honor en una de las bodas más importantes en su núcleo familiar. Pero no podía. Se sentía completamente miserable.

Su mejor amigo, casi hermano se casaba hoy. Con una de sus mejores amigas para variar:

 _Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley_

 _Desean compartir el momento más importante de sus vidas.._

Así comenzaba la dichosa invitación. Hermione no supo con exactitud cuando eso se concretó. Se sintió ilusa al pensar que ellos habían tenido sus "momentos" y más que suficientes para zanjar sus sentimientos ¿pero qué idiota creería eso? A los hombres hay que hablarles claro, si no, jamás lo pillarán por sí mismos, pensó.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él se casaba hoy. Miró en dirección a Harry que esperaba a su futura esposa en el umbral. Los ojos le escocían, amenazando que las lágrimas estaban por desbordarse. Una mano blanca y delicada se cerró sobre las suyas. Hermione apretó más el ramillete de flores entre sus manos.

−Hermione−le llamó una vocecilla dulce por lo bajini−todo tu rostro delata tu contención, si deseas llorar, hazlo−

La chica bajó la mirada y volvió a sonreír casi con amargura. Sus rizos marrones y libres del pomposo peinado, hicieron un bamboleo por su rostro, escondiéndolo ligeramente.

−Lo haré cuando los demás, así el llanto podrá confundirse con lágrimas de felicidad−murmuró−

−Deberías dejar tu testarudez, esa misma te ha puesto en este lugar y no en aquel−la mano se alejó de Hermione para señalar dónde el novio esperaba−

−Basta Luna, sólo le hechas sal a la herida−las palabras le salieron apagadas−

La chica rubia le miró sin comprender. Hermione rodó los ojos.

−Que me torturas más con tus palabras−aseveró−

Luna hizo una "O" con los labios y asintió. No era muy diestra con las frases de su amiga. La música nupcial resonó en el órgano y a Hermione se le removieron las entrañas. De pronto sintió muchas ganas de salir corriendo al baño y vomitar. Pero no podía, debía levantarse en cuestión de minutos cuando la novia pasase a su costado, andar por la alfombra roja tras de ella y las demás damas justo como lo hicieron en los ensayos.

Realmente tedioso.

Luna entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le lanzó una mirada consoladora. Cuando llegó el momento, ambas se levantaron para seguir a la despampanante novia.

Harry James Potter tenía la garganta seca. Y todo su cuerpo en tensión.

Pensó que el día nunca llegaría pero así fue. Sus labios se habían colocado una automática sonrisa y buscó la manera de mostrar todo el entusiasmo necesario para ese evento. Los ojos grises de su padrino estaban puestos en él, un tanto amenazadores. En negación.

Sirius Black se había opuesto a lo que él llamó una "total estupidez" que Harry refutó con un "es mi vida y yo decido sobre ella". Luego de varias horas de discutirlo, el hombre no logró disuadir al muchacho. La decisión había sido tomada con mucha antelación y sobre todo firmeza.

Harry negó con la cabeza ante otra mirada reprobatoria de Sirius, el chico no quería ser azotado por las refunfuñas de su padrino en ese momento. Justo en ese momento. Al menos esperaba su comprensión y pesé a que no contó todas las razones por las cuales llegó a la decisión de desposar al Ginevra pues al menos deseaba que no se interpusiera.

El muchacho desvió la mirada esmeralda a los asistentes, y se encontró en su amiga Hermione.

Cando miró su rostro, no pudo evitar sentir un látigo de dolor azotarle el cuerpo. Jamás olvidaría esa mirada que le lanzó cuando Ginny Weasley se colocó a su lado, y ella al costado. Los ojos avellana vidriaban de conmoción.

¿Y cómo no? Ellos habían vivido entre las paredes de 12 Grimmauld Place muchas circunstancias que dejaban de lado la amistad, que rayaban casi en lo que significaría una relación real. Amor ¡por merlín! ¡amor! Que él había conocido con ella y por primera vez lo que era el amor real, incondicional y hermoso. No el idealizado, infantil y adolescente que había tenido con la que ahora sería su esposa. Deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, tomado de la mano de Hermione.

Con franqueza, Harry Potter había pensado en casarse, claro que sí. Pero no precisamente con la mujer que en esos momentos tenía en frente.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas cuando Hermione desvió la vista fingiendo prestar atención al sacerdote. Miró como dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas.

La conocía bien.

Tan bien.

Esas no eran lágrimas de felicidad por compartir con él ese día "tan importante". Era la tristeza plasmada en carne y hueso. Se preguntó si era el único capaz de notarlo. Probablemente así fuera ya que la atención de todos fue tomada por la novia.

El chico lanzó una de sus sonrisas ensayadas a su casi esposa. El señor Weasley le sonrió y tendió orgulloso la mano de su hija.

−Confió en ti−le susurró Arthur Weasley antes de marcharse y acomodarse jocosamente cerca de su mujer−

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre Harry como toneladas de hierro sobre sus hombros. El nudo en su garganta se cerró con más fuerza. Hermione no era la única que sufría. Cuando el sacerdote comenzó la perorata que adornaría la boda, la mente de Harry viajó a aquel momento en que todo comenzó:

 _Hermione salió del hospital de San Mungo con el corazón destrozado. Los sanadores no daban esperanzas de que Ronald Weasley despertase de su gran letargo. Eso en el mundo muggle le llamarían estado de coma, en el mágico viaje astral._

 _Y ella no podía hacer nada._

 _La guerra definitivamente había acabado con todo lo que tenía. No podría acudir a sus padres porque ellos jamás la recordarían, Ron, que al fin había reconocido sus sentimientos por ella cayó en ese estado después de salir de la cámara de los secretos._

 _Llevaba más de seis meses visitando San Mungo con la esperanza de una noticia alentadora pero siempre encontraba la misma respuesta._

 _Para su suerte, en una de las reuniones que tuvieron los pocos miembros que quedaban de la orden−y que aun mantenían para no perder la cordura y no olvidar−, Sirius Black le pidió que se quedase en el_ _12 Grimmauld Place así al menos no estaría sola y tirándose en la decadencia._

 _Al principio estuvo renuente pero, cedió ante la insistencia de Harry Potter y Molly Weasley._

 _Ese día en particular, que Hermione regresaba de San Mungo, con el corazón hecho añicos y las esperanzas pisoteadas el cielo parecía partirse en dos. Llegó por la re flu hecha una sopa y tiritando. En la sala estaba Harry leyendo y tiró automáticamente el profeta al suelo cuando le miró en el estado deplorable._

− _¡Hermione! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó alarmado rodeándola inmediatamente−_

 _Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Harry sabía lo que eso quería decir. Llevaba meses regresando esperanzada pero esta vez había algo que no cuadraba._

− _Los Sanadores dicen que le darán sólo un par de meses antes de desconectar la red de magia−_

− _¿Cómo? ¿pueden hacer eso? –cuestionó enfurruñado el muchacho−_

− _Mantenerla abierta por más de un año puede alterar las líneas de tiempo y espacio, el viaje astral de Ron está alargándose en lugar de lo contrario. Si no encuentra pronto el camino a casa entre las dimensiones le será imposible encontrar la línea de magia que lo guíe a nosotros−_

 _Hermione sollozó y se dejó caer._

− _Eso no sucederá Hermione, no lo permitiremos ¡ Arthur y Molly no lo permitirán! –_

− _Yo no les vi tratando de disuadir a nadie−rezongó entre llanto−_

 _Hermione lloró a pecho abierto. Estaba perdiendo a Ron y las esperanzas se estaban acabando._

− _Habrá algo que podamos hacer. Por lo pronto no puedes someterte más a esto Hermione, deambular por las calles de Londres en plena lluvia. Solo te hace enfermar−regañó Harry y la obligó a levantarse. Acomodó el mechón marrón mojado y rebelde detrás de la oreja de su amiga y le miró. Jamás se había permitido admirarla abiertamente−_

 _Ese día Hermione le profirió un aire enternecedor. Como un pequeño cachorro necesitado de cariño. La abrazó con fuerza acunando en su pecho la exigencia de mantenerla así. Para él, Hermione era una de las personas más fuertes y audaces que había conocido y verla así, cruda y derrotada le daba una profunda tristeza. Ella no merecía sufrir más._

− _Vayamos a tu habitación, debes darte una ducha caliente o te resfriarás−le murmuró al oído−_

 _Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y un estremecimiento involuntario ante las palabras de Harry. Habían salido más roncas de lo normal y su cálido aliento rozó el lóbulo de su oreja. Todo aquello lo adjudicó a al frío y la ropa mojada. Quizá también es que todo el estrés por lo que estaba pasando era demasiado._

 _Había comenzado a trabajar como pasante en las oficinas de cuidado de criaturas mágicas junto a Luna Lovegood, Ron no parecía sanar y no lograba encontrar una manera de revertir el hechizo a sus padres._

 _Lo único que la había mantenido a flote era su convivencia con Sirius y Harry. Vivir con dos hombres era sin duda un reto, más si eran igual de despistados y desordenados. Cualquier pensamiento que Hermione estuviere maquinado se fue a la misma mierda cuando Harry le colocó sobre los hombros una toalla y la arropó como una niña pequeña y frágil. Aquel cuidado que él tuvo le removió algo._

− _Te prepararé la tina con agua caliente−le dijo−_

 _Ella sólo miró los labios del muchacho moverse en cámara lenta. Los sonidos perdieron fluidez, haciéndose en un eco lejano y moribundo, o quizá sus oídos estuvieran fuera de sí. Hermione observó el rostro de Harry, estudiándolo. Sus ojos traslucían una ternura protectora, y su color era realmente cautivador ¿Por qué nunca lo notó antes? Sus cejas levemente arqueadas develaban un deje de preocupación ¿se preocupaba por ella? ¡Claro que sí! Era su amiga. Luego se dirigió a sus labios, aun que eran finos se movían con destreza, parecían suaves.._

 _La chica parpadeó, ese análisis no estaba bien. Y algo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, como si el cuarto hubiera recobrado los sonidos._

− _¿Hermione? ¿me estas escuchando? –_

 _Ella asintió enérgicamente. Harry ladeó la boca en una sonrisa ¿su amiga le estaba analizando de manera impropia? ¿o eran imaginaciones suyas? No entendió por qué eso le llenó de orgullo. Harry la observo también, los labios carnosos entre abiertos que soltaban un vaho, el pecho de la chica subiendo y bajando conforme su respiración. Y como justo allí, la ropa se ceñía por estar empapada. Precisamente no pudo pasar desapercibido como dos botones totalmente erectos y aparentemente duros adornaban sus dos montes. Su garganta se secó. No debería estar escudriñando a su mejor amiga de ese modo y sobre todo deseando que lo viera de esa forma. Y viendo su cuerpo._

 _Le culpabilidad le cayó como balde de agua helada. Su mejor amigo yacía en una cama de San Mungo y él.._

 _Además estaba Ginny, que aún no había vuelto a estar con la chica, ella guardaba la esperanza de que cuando él superase la guerra y Ron mejorase, podrían retomar la relación._

− _Regreso en un momento−le susurró y salió disparado al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en ella. Comenzó a darse leves cabezazos en la madera−¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Harry? –se dijo a sí mismo. Luego de suspirar largo y tendido se echó al quehacer para aminorar ese inesperado alebreste−_

 _Hermione escuchó el grifo y el agua correr. Dio gracias a que Harry se marchó pues la atmosfera entre ellos se había vuelto tensa, cargada de electricidad de modo tan extraño e incomprensible para ella. Nunca le había afectado la cercanía de un chico, inclusive ni la del mismo Harry en el pasado. Ni Ron, ni Viktor ..entonces ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?_

− _Debe ser tanto estrés−murmuró para sí. Se secó lo que más pudo con la toalla−_

 _Minutos después Harry salía del baño con una sonrisa._

− _Está listo. Iré a preparar la cena. No tardes− Se encaminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo en seco. Hermione había tirado de la orilla de su manga, con un agarre de dos dedos apenas−_

− _Ha-Harry…gracias−Sus mejillas ardían. La chica se sintió estúpida de pronto−_

 _Él solo asintió y salió de ahí hecho un lío de emociones._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Más tarde Hermione bajaba en su habitual pijama. Un camisón a media rodilla y flojo de los costados, con tirantes en los hombros y color rosado. Era una imagen normal para Harry, ya le había visto el atuendo incontables veces pero en esa ocasión la simple visión de sus piernas más arriba de la rodilla le causó estupor._

 _El muchacho desvió la mirada, fingió atizar el fuego en la hoguera de la cocina._

− _¿Has hecho té? – preguntó Hermione abstraída. Se sentó en el gran comedor−_

 _Harry asintió. Llenó dos tasas y tendió una a la chica, ella en su ensimismado pensamiento levantó la mano y golpeó la tasa que el chico le extendida. El té se derramo sobre ella._

− _¡Lo siento Hermione! ¿estas bien? –le dijo Harry alarmado. Rodeó la mesa y se colocó frente a ella−_

 _Hermione había lanzado un gritillo y después se mordió la lengua para no decir ningún improperio. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su amigo._

− _¡Accio bótica! – dijo Harry y un pequeño baúl apareció sobre la mesona. Sin que ella pudiera respingar, Harry la levantó y colocó sobre la mesa−permíteme revisarte por favor ¡Herms lo siento de verdad!−_

 _El chico enrojeció de repente, tendría que levantar un poco el camisón de su amiga y la chica abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Sabía que las intenciones de Harry eran buenas pero de eso a que levantara su pijama.._

− _¡No te preocupes Harry! ¡yo puedo hacerlo..y.. –_

 _No pudo decir más pues él se hallaba ya limpiando la piel enrojecida con una poción desinfectante. El mentol y la glicina le hicieron sentir alivio a Hermione. Realmente no era una quemadura de nivel tres pero sí que dolía. La chica le permitió hacer. Harry rosaba el algodón con cuidado, le enterneció la dedicación y empeño que estaba invirtiendo en aliviarla._

− _Harry puedo sola..no tienes qué.. −_

− _Hermione tu siempre lo haces por mí−le interrumpió−Dime si te lastimo ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo sin siquiera mirarle−_

 _La respiración del chico chocó contra la piel de su rodilla. La poca luz de la hoguera apenas y permitía dar buena visión a Harry por lo que se acercó demás a la zona. Hermione suspiró, el aire parecía faltarle, su cuerpo se puso en tensión y su rostro ardía ante el roce de sus dedos. Harry comprobó lo que se había preguntado antes, si aquella piel era tan suave como el terciopelo. Y le agradó ¿Cómo sería extender toda la palma sobre ella? ¡vale! Ahora sí que se estaba sobre pasando. Alejo esos pensamientos inapropiados y decidió finiquitar el asunto. Esto no podía ser, ellos eran amigos. Solo eso._

− _Listo, creo que he cubierto toda el área y..−_

 _Harry levantó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro ensombrecido de Hermione. Aquellos ojos avellana le estudiaban de una forma que nunca antes: centelleaban ante cada movimiento suyo, como la pantera que estudia a su presa previo a devorarla. La respiración de la chica se había agitado, él notó como el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba sin control. La imagen removió la electricidad vivida en la habitación de su amiga._

 _La mirada inquisitiva de Hermione lo embaucó en un ir y venir de corriente por su cuerpo. Los músculos se le tensaron y sus pies se quedaron el en piso como dos piezas de plomo. Los ojos de color esmeralda se postraron en los labios de la chica. Ella no pasó desapercibido aquella mirada que la analizaba sin estupor y eso lejos de incomodarle, le agradó._

 _Por puro instinto, Harry acortó la distancia. Colocó la poción al costado derecho de Hermione y el algodón del izquierdo. Un pinchazo en su centró alertó a la chica, eso no era normal en ella, era instintos primarios que jamás se permitía. Pero tampoco antinatural. Había leído sobre ello en los libros. Esos que hablan sobre la atracción y tensión sexual._

 _Hermione tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios. De pronto se sentía arder por dentro. Harry posó ambas manos sobre la mesa y su rostro quedó a unos cuantos palmos de ella._

− _¿Te sientes mejor? –la voz de Harry salió ronca, casi rayando en lo seductor−_

 _Ella asintió lentamente. Como embelesada por sus palabras. Dirigió la vista en los labios del muchacho, que yacían en una línea apretada. Como si estuviera conteniéndose a decir algo, o hacer.._

− _Hermione.. –_

− _¿S-sí Harry? –_

− _Perdóname.. –_

 _Hermione no supo si se disculpaba por haber tirado el té sobre ella o por haber abalanzado los labios sobre los suyos. Dejó todo pensamiento fluir e irse por el mismísimo caño, delegando a sus pasionales deseos. Los labios de su amigo eran tan suaves y deliciosos como se halló pensando minutos antes en su habitación._

 _La chica crispo los dedos sobre el pecho del chico y abrió un poco más las piernas para darle cabida entre ellas. Harry sonrió entre besos sintiéndose alagado por el gesto. Unió su cuerpo al de ella todo lo que le permitió cualquier barrera física y mental. Deseaba sentirla, era tan fuerte el sentimiento y a la vez incomprensible ¿en qué momento eso se transformó? ¿la convivencia diaria? ¿los gestos acompasados? ¿la manera en que casi se adivinaban el pensamiento en las conversaciones? Siempre sintió una conexión especial con ella, pero jamás la derivó en algo como aquello._

 _Tímidamente, Harry roso las palmas por sobre los muslos de la chica y la sintió temblar. El beso que inició tan lento y delirante, adquirió una potencial descomunal, devorándose sin saciarse del todo. Él tiró un poco de sus caderas, logrando acercarla más y Hermione pudo sentir a plenitud lo que estaba provocándole. Gimió de anticipado cuando el miembro del chico rosó desmesuradamente su intimidad._

 _Se separaron un momento para tomar aire y se miraron a los ojos. Ambos nublados por el deseo, no tardaron en reanudar su cometido. El beso apasionado se desbordó en los sentimientos que por tantos años habían dormido. Como el dragón que yace encadenado en una fría y olvidada cueva. La llama se encendió más aun cuando la lengua de Harry rozó la suya. Volvió a gemir e instintivamente movió sus caderas contra él. El pijama de la chica comenzó un acenso desde sus muslos hasta casi llegar al abdomen. El tacto de Harry sobre ella, provocaron un estremecimiento._

 _Cansada de sólo sentir la tela del sweater de punto, Hermione se atrevió a introducir sus palmas debajo. Harry lanzó un gruñido al sentir las yemas de la chica juguetear por su abdomen. Eso era para llevarlo a la locura. Años anteriores tuvo encuentros de ese tipo con Cho Chang e inclusive un par con Ginny y jamás sitió algo como eso._

 _Hermione jugueteó con las orillas del pantalón, en una amenazante posibilidad de introducirse por el valle de rizos que adornaban la pelvis de su mejor amigo. Lo sintió aguantar la respiración pero al mismo tiempo él cerró una de sus palmas en su pecho derecho. Y ahí, en medio del comedor y con la madera crepitando en la hoguera todo aquello sucedía. La atmósfera ya irradiaba más que pasión y ansiedad, había algo que cubría sus cuerpos, lejos de ser sólo la exploración de algo novedoso._

 _Se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos. A Hermione le encantó la manera en que Harry le miraba, con devoción. Ella apartó un par de mechones negros de su frente, y la besó con ternura. Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que ella le llenara el rostro con besos tímidos, lentos, casi lánguidos. Eso le causo un efecto un tanto extraño, por un lado le agrado enormemente y por otro le indujo unas tremendas ganas de llorar._

 _A Hermione Igual._

 _Los labios de Hermione regresaron a los de Harry, abriéndolos lentamente para degustarlos a su ritmo. Cuando iba a aumentar la intensidad del beso y quizás atreverse a indagar detrás de aquella fina línea dónde se encontraba una de sus manos, un carraspeo de garganta sobresaltó a ambos._

 _Harry se separó de ella como un resorte y dirigió la vista al intruso._

− _Buenas noches−dijo Sirius Black que se desacomodaba el sombrero de copa y lo colocó en un extremo de la mesa−_

 _Hermione dio un salto de la mesa y bajó la cabeza de modo que sus alborotados cabellos cubrieron su rostro como un dosel. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y todo su cuerpo reblandeció como gelatina ¿Qué pensaría Sirius? ¿Por qué permitió todo aquello? ¿ya no amaba a Ron? ¡que sucedió ahí?_

− _Bu-buenas noches−dijo ella y sin más salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás−_

 _Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el pasillo y luego se encontró con un par de ojos que le miraban entre divertido y expectante._

− _Así que…¿ya cenaron? –soltó socarrón. Se desparramó en una de las sillas y levantó los pies sobre la mesa−_

 _Con una sonrisa ladina hizo aparecer un vaso de wishkey._

− _¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo? –le dijo y alzó el vaso en un brindis imaginario−_

 _Harry negó con la cabeza, rojo como tomate. A veces su padrino le parecía imposible. Sin responder se echó a andar por donde se había ido ella._

* * *

Harry sintió un codazo en su costilla izquierda. Ladeó el tronco y evitó lanzar un quejido de dolor. Parpadeó pesadamente. Era la tercera vez que el sacerdote le hacia la pregunta crucial y él ni por enterado.

−Harry…¡estas avergonzándome!−susurró Ginny entre dientes y luego miró a los presentes con una sonrisa nerviosa−

Harry Potter parpadeó varias veces, sentía como si acabara de hacer aparición. Miró a su costado izquierdo, y se acarició un poco la costilla. Su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley le había dado un golpe con innecesaria fuerza –a su parecer−para traerlo a la realidad desde sus recuerdos y ensoñaciones. El chico le sonrió avergonzado y asintió para hacerle saber que estaba de vuelta.

−¿Joven? ¿acepta o no? –repitió el sacerdote ya exasperado por la actitud de Harry−


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, gracias por los reviews. Sé que esta historia daría para mucho, para demasiados caps si tuviera el tiempo de hacerlos pero bueno, es difícil.**

 **Agarrence una canción de lo mas triste y tiempo para leer. Les dejo un segundo capítulo. No olviden dejar un review con sus opiniones. Por favor no me abucheen demasiado, traté de escribir lo mejor que pude.**

 **Consideren este cap como un regalo de san valentin ¡espero que lo pasen genial!**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

* * *

 **2\. No elegimos de quien enamorarnos, y jamás pasa como debería.**

El jardín de la madriguera resplandecía. Las luciérnagas le daban el típico estupor y aire benevolente de una noche de verano. Los grillos lanzaban sus primeros cantos y algunas ranas croaban entre el riachuelo cercano. Las farolas de la carpa proferían luces tornasoles irremediablemente hermosas.

Hermione Granger suspiró observando el gran pastel blanco, adornado con flores moradas que descansaba junto a la mesa principal de los novios. Y ese sentimiento tan conocido y abrazador la asaltó. El ahogo en el pecho, una presión que luego se urgía hasta su garganta y terminaba agolpándose en sus ojos a modo de lágrimas.

¡Por merlín! ¡Aquel evento le resultaba tan doloroso! Daba gracias a todos los magos que nadie hubiese notado su estado catatónico desde la salida del altar. Realmente no deseaba buscar excusas para explicar lo que estaba sucediéndole. Salvo un par de veces sintió la mirada lastimosa de Sirius sobre ella, que relegó con un gesto desdeñoso. El hombre pareció entender.

Se llevó la copa de champagne a los labios y sorbió casi toda de un golpe. No era muy adepta al alcohol pero quizá era buen momento para iniciar. Volvió la vista a la mesa principal y observó a la novia ¡oh por merlín! ¡Lo que daría por estar en su lugar! Apretó los puños sobre su vestido y sus pensamientos se transportaron al pasado:

 _Hermione tomó la mano de Ron sintiéndose sumamente mal, y ese dolor poco a poco fue adueñándose de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas le brotaron a raudales, se sentía toda una arpía. Una maldita._

 _Mientras él yacía ahí, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, ella se encontraba dando espectáculos en el comedor de una casa ajena en actos indecorosos con otro que no era él. Lloró por buen rato, admirando al pelirrojo tendido en la cama de San Mungo. Palpó ligeramente con la yema de los dedos esos electrodos que el muchacho tenía en el pecho. El artefacto monitoreaba su corazón, su magia y la red de magia conectada con el espacio y temporalidad. La chica volvió a sollozar. Descargó cada sentimiento que venía uno a uno:_

 _La Rabia fue la inicial, esa que le carcomía el cerebro y le hacía enojar consigo misma. El desgraciado sentimiento estaba alimentado por el hecho de no poder hacer absolutamente nada para mejorar el estado de Ronald. ¿No se suponía que ella era la sabelotodo? ¿Perspicaz? ¡Y que resolvía hasta el acertijo más intimidante? ¡Debía encontrar la forma de hacerle volver! ¡Ron tenía que volver y quizá su mundo ya no estaría de cabeza!_

 _El miedo. ¿Sería posible que él ya no despertase? ¡Por merlín! ¡Eso no! Él no podía abandonarla ahora cuando se sentía más sola y devastada que nunca. Así lo percibía aunque no fuera cierto. Aún está la familia Weasley y Harry, le susurró una vocecilla en la cabeza._

 _Harry._

 _¿Y si lo perdía a él también por dejarse llevar por quien sabe qué? ¿Por abalanzarse como una mujer de cascos ligeros? Y es que en verdad no supo la razón por la cual permitió aquel acercamiento. La culpa volvió a atravesarle el corazón como una flecha._

 _Dada las circunstancias vividas en el comedor ¿cómo era posible que eso ocurriera? Ella no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por su mejor amigo, ¿o sí? ¿Desde cuándo? jamás lo había analizado de esa forma a Harry. El era su amigo, su confidente, casi hermano, siempre estuvo para ella y viceversa. Ese cariño no podía tergiversarse, en algo tan desmesurado e impropio._

 _Quizá debía hablarlo con él, pensó. En algún momento debía tomar ese tema tan vergonzoso y dar explicación a los sucesos. Quizá se estaba machacando el cerebro buscando una razón elocuente y simplemente no tendría importancia. Era el estrés post-guerra, la pérdida de tantas personas amadas, el sentirse sola. ¡Sí! Quizá era solo eso._

 _Esa mañana salió huyendo del 12 de grimmauld place antes de que inclusive saliera el sol. Tenía vergüenza con Sirius y más con Harry._

− _Harry_ − _murmuró Hermione sin dejar de sentirse sumamente miserable_

 _Ya más calmada, se limpió las lágrimas y toda listilla permitió autoanalizarse ¿Desde cuándo sentía esa atracción por su mejor amigo? Era cierto que notó su cambio después de la guerra, pero no precisamente a su físico, más el estado anímico. Apuntó mentalmente el hecho que fue capaz de percatarse de Harry en aquel baile de cuarto curso. Cuando lo vio embelesado por Cho Chang mientras ella iba del brazo de Viktor Krum. Recordó que un tinte de rabia le abrasó el cerebro preguntándose ¿Qué le vería a esa chica insípida? Pero en esos momentos adjudicó su comportamiento a la sobre protección que solía mantener para con sus amigos y que quizá estaba demasiado molesta con Ron por no invitarla al baile._

 _También en alguna ocasión que lo observó admirar a Ginny, deseó que alguien la mirase de ese modo en que él hacía con la pelirroja. No imaginó que en lo profundo de su ser desease que "ese alguien" fuera Harry._

 _La puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. La chica no pudo evitar sentir un ardor en el rostro. El hombre que dominaba su inestabilidad mental en ese momento hizo aparición. Harry tenía medio cuerpo saliendo de aquella madera blanca._

− _Hola ¿pu-puedo pasar?_ _–murmuró. Se sintió estúpido por tartamudear, pero desde que la vió sintió todo su cuerpo en tensión y las mejillas enrojecer−_

 _Hermione asintió, su corazón retumbó en su pecho y desvió la mirada a Ron. La zozobra de su amiga no pasó desapercibido para Harry. Comprendía bastante su estado, podría decir que estaba igual. Realmente no concretaba cómo debería comportarse ahora._

 _Ella estaba sentada cerca del muchacho pelirrojo en una silla que para el gusto de Harry, se veía más que incómoda._

− _¿Alguna buena noticia? –bisbiseó. Se acomodó justo a los pies de la cama de hospital. Estudió con atención todos los aparatejos que Ron tenía a los costados. No se veían atractivos, ni mucho menos a algo que el conociera antes en una sala de hospital normal. Pero, vaya, San Mungo no era un lugar normal−_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza._

 _Por unos segundos guardaron silencio, observando a Ron. Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una línea fina y la tristeza se delató en sus ojos. Le dolía enormemente ver a su mejor amigo tendido en aquella cama, siendo que meses antes planeaban juntos las estrategias de juego en quidditch, veían los partidos, jugaban ajedrez mágico etc... Demasiado habían pasado ya los Weasley como para seguir atravesando situaciones dolorosas._

− _Molly me ha mandado a decirte.. –comenzó Harry en el mismo tono que antes. No se movió de su lugar ni dejó de observar al pelirrojo−…es la hora de curar sus heridas y cambiarlo de posición…ella.. –_

− _Yo lo haré−zanjó Hermione− Molly ha pasado toda la noche aquí, dile que vaya a descansar−_

 _Harry meditó un instante. No comprendía qué heridas debían curarse ni porque debían de cambiarlo de posición. Cierto es que se paseaba al menos unas tres veces por semana en el hospital, hizo un par de guardias nocturnas velando el sueño de su amigo, pero no presenció más que el respirar apacible del pelirrojo y las visitas de los sanadores. No conocía los rituales ni por tanto todo los artefactos que tenía a su alrededor. Y no porque no quisiera, se había metido en el lío de terminar el colegio y además se matriculó como aprendiz de auror. Todo sugerido o casi obligado por su padrino. Si no fuera por él.._

− _¿Harry? –escuchó la voz de Hermione como un eco−_

− _Le diré a Molly que se marche a descansar. Ya regreso, quiero ayudar también−su voz sonó apagada. La tristeza era evidente hasta en sus ojos−_

 _Él salió. Hermione se dispuso a preparar el agua tibia, las pócimas desinfectantes y los paños. En cuestión de minutos su amigo estuvo de regreso. De pronto, como si todo fuere asunto olvidado, se hizo un cómodo silencio. Ella pasaba a las manos de Harry cada una de las cosas que preparaba mientras que el chico les daba lugar sobre la mesilla de noche. No eran necesarias las palabras, su conexión era tal que sobraba siquiera._

 _Eso sucedía con mucha frecuencia, desde que se conocieron. Incontables veces Ron se sintió celoso por esa "cosa extraña" que sucedía entre ellos y no era para menos._

− _¿Por qué tiene la piel así? –dijo Harry una vez que Hermione destapó las piernas del pelirrojo−_

− _Cuando un paciente permanece demasiado tiempo postrado en una cama y sin movimiento voluntario, tiende a generar este tipo de lesiones. Es necesario hacerle curaciones y moverlo de lugar regularmente para que estas no se agraven−recitó como si se tratase de un tema que todo el mundo conoce−_

 _Así era Hermione. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Admiraba su capacidad para almacenar tanta información y no como una biblioteca andante, sino que, razonaba lo aprendido. Ella podría ser casi cualquier cosa, destacaría en cualquier carrera que eligiese. Tanto en el mundo muggle como el mágico. Harry no evitó curvar los labios en media sonrisa. Ahora entendió por qué la admiraba tanto. No era una come libros sabelotodo, era curiosa, deductiva, perspicaz, inteligente y bonita.._

 _Bonita._

 _Rememoró cuando por primera vez consideró esa cualidad en ella. Fue precisamente en el baile durante el cuarto curso cuando bajó de las enormes escaleras hacia el salón. Se veía realmente preciosa en ese vestido que transformó su silueta no solo en una mujer bella y atractiva, si no en una mujer ante sus ojos y no sólo en su mejor amiga._

 _En aquel entonces logró disuadir cualquier pensamiento relacionado con ello gracias a que su vida pendía de un hilo en cada uno de las pruebas del torneo y lo dejó de lado aún más tras la muerte de Cedric. ¿Quién tendría tiempo de fijarse en las chicas cuando había presenciado el ritual que regresó a Lord Voldemort?_

 _Harry parpadeó pesadamente. Su pasado doloroso comenzó a ondear por su cabeza como una película vieja._

− _¿Harry? –llamó Hermione al verlo perder movimiento de sus manos. Los ojos verdes del muchacho estaban fijos en un punto inexistente en el suelo. La chica se angustió, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a su amigo en ese estado de mutismo. Mas de un año, incluso antes de la caída de Voldemort−¿Harry?−insistió−_

 _La chica dejó lo que hacía y se colocó frente a él. Apretó las cejas al notar las gotas de sudor agolpándose en la frente del muchacho. Levantó con timidez una de sus manos y acunó la mejilla pálida._

− _¿Harry? –balbuceó nerviosa, y no por el nerviosismo de estar junto a él sino por la incertidumbre. Algo estaba sucediéndole y por su expresión no se trataba nada referente a lo pasado entre los dos. Casi podía asegurar, que se parecía a las veces que la mente del chico se unía a la del señor tenebroso−_

 _La chica lo obligó a mirarle._

− _Harry, estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí. Regresa de donde te hayas ido−le susurró con pesadez. Los ojos avellana brillaban por las lágrimas que se agolpaban−_

− _Lo siento yo.. –_

− _Lo sé. Los recuerdos de la guerra−aseveró Hermione. Le regaló una sonrisa que intentaba ser conciliadora. Harry fue capaz de percibir la cercanía entonces. Aspiró lentamente llenándose los sentidos con el perfume de ella._

 _Lilas._

 _La pureza del aroma inundó sus sentidos, eliminando de la mente cualquier pensamiento opresivo y circundante al pasado. La manera en que se relajó con su tacto y esa sensación de cosquilleo en el área que Hermione tocaba lo cautivó como nunca antes. Esa era una atracción inverosímil, pues muchas veces compartieron en la soledad de la noche momentos en la biblioteca y otras tantas Hermione le ayudó a curarse después de los enfrentamientos contra el ejército de Lord Voldemort pero nunca su cercanía y su roce le provocaron esas sensaciones._

 _Con solo un maldito rose de sus dedos._

 _Hermione sonrió débilmente al notar como Harry cerró los ojos despacio y su respiración se alentó. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando él, ladeó el rostro hacia la mano que descansaba en su mejilla. El gesto meramente infantil, le enterneció. Harry, al igual que ella, debía sentirse tan solo y devastado._

− _Quisiera poder evitarte cualquier sufrimiento Harry−le dijo sinceramente−_

− _Y lo haces−Le respondió en un susurró cauteloso. Para cuando abrió sus orbes, se encontró con esos ojos avellana mirándolo fijamente, como si deseara encontrar en su rostro una respuesta a algo desconocido−_

 _Hermione acarició con las yemas de los dedos el mentón de su amigo, y por puro impulso lo abrazó._

− _No sé si algún día volveremos a ser normales−_

− _¿Alguna vez lo hemos sido? –trató de bromear para limar asperezas. Pero él era malo con los chistes, generalmente le resaltaba el humor negro−_

− _Nunca me dejes Harry−_

− _Jamás−_

 _Hermione pareció recordar y se separó del muchacho con cierta reticencia. Se giró donde Ron y no pudo evitar todo el torbellino de sensaciones que la encararon antes de la llegada de Harry. El chico notó el cambio en su expresión y la rigidez de su cuerpo. Recordó el día anterior y todas las palabras ensayadas en su habitación de cómo diantres haría para empezar la conversación del "asuntito"._

− _Hermione…−_

 _Como si ella adivinara su intención. Se alejó de él. Rodeó la cama y prosiguió con el aseo de su amigo._

− _Ahora no Harry. No creo que sea el lugar adecuado−perdió la mirada en el pelirrojo que estaba postrado en la cama. La angustia se debeló en su rostro. Hermione se sentó al costado de Ron pensando que esa situación era la más difícil e incómoda que le tocó vivir−_

 _Algunos libros que ella había leído en esas noches que no lograba conciliar el sueño, mencionaban que durante ese estado de letargo, el individuo era capaz de percatarse de ciertos acontecimientos en su entorno. No sería apropiado mantener una conversación con Harry sobre el suceso en el comedor. Harry se encogió en hombros entendiendo la réplica, él tampoco se sentía cómodo con tomar el tema, no sabía cómo ni por dónde. Lo que si tenía muy claro es que debía llevarse a cabo._

 _Por otro par de minutos permanecieron en silencio, terminaron con las curaciones y colocaron al paciente en otra posición. Hermione suspiró de alivio al instar la comodidad de Ron, aunque no supera con certeza si sufría o no. Ese pensamiento se le instaló en la cabeza, deseando con todo su ser evitar sufrimiento a él también. Sobre todo sanarlo._

 _Harry la observaba. Llamó su atención los cuidados que tenía para con su mejor amigo, y pensó en lo afortunado que era de tenerla. Lo afortunados que habían sido de hacerse sus amigos._

− _¿Has logrado averiguar algo en los libros de los Black?−_ _soltó queriendo cambiar el rumbo de las cosas_ −

− _La otra noche, me encontré un pedazo de pergamino chino entre un libro de pociones de oriente. Mencionaba algo del hilo rojo−_

 _Harry hizo una mueca sin comprender._

− _¡La leyenda del hilo rojo Harry! La que siempre nos cuentan en san Valentín−_

 _El rostro del chico no cambió en absoluto, Hermione rodó los ojos._

− _Cuenta una leyenda oriental que las personas destinadas a conocerse están conectadas por un hilo rojo invisible. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado a sus dedos, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. El pergamino mencionaba, que si alguno de ellos entraba en letargo, el otro podría regresarlo gracias a ese hilo rojo. Debe concentrar su magia para que esta fluya a través de él. De ese modo encontraría el camino a casa−_

 _Hermione recitó todo aquello como si estuviera dando una clase remilgada y ostentosa de la historia de Hogwarts. Harry sólo asintió tratando de comprender toda aquella perorata. La chica se percató que su amigo hacia enormes esfuerzos para concretar la idea en su cabeza._

− _Es como si tuvieras atado un cordel invisible en tu dedo meñique. Y la persona que está destinada a ti, amorosamente hablando, es la única que puede mostrarte el camino por un valle obscuro concentrando su poder en él. Como una luz−puntualizó con evidente irritación. A veces le molestaba que sus amigos no pudieran ver las cosas como ella. Todo era sencillo−_

− _Ahora lo entiendo−por alguna razón Harry sintió una opresión en el pecho. Significaría que Hermione era la mujer destinada a su mejor amigo y él estaba ahí entrometiéndose en algo que no puede ir en contra de lo predestinado. Se bofeteó mentalmente. Luego pensó que eso parecía algo cursi y ridículo−_

− _Pero creo que son boberías ¿sabes? Desde que leí ese pergamino llevo días concentrando mi magia en esta habitación, con ayuda de la red que se ha instalado alrededor de Ron pero no he conseguido nada−recalcó exasperada. Realmente no consideraba que esa idea fuera real, pues al igual que Harry, pensaba que el suceso era todo parte de un invento ridículo para el día de los enamorados. Pero valía intentar todo lo posible e imposible−_

 _Harry meditó sus palabras. Ella dijo que lo intentó cada noche durante una semana entera, sin conseguir siquiera conectarse a la red de magia, lo cual resultaba extraño porque en innumerables ocasiones Hermione demostró sus habilidades como bruja. Su magia era excepcional así como su fluctuación. Eso jamás estaría en duda._

− _¿Hermione? ¿Y si el hilo rojo de Ron no te perteneciera?-soltó sin querer. Fue una súbita idea que le atravesó por la mente. Como cuando recitas por automático el abecedario porque te han obligado a memorizarlo−_

 _Hermione frunció las cejas, abrió la boca para protestar pero el sonido de la puerta le detuvo. Los sanadores entraban a la habitación._

− _Es la hora de la sesión espiritual. Intentaremos contactar su alma de nuevo. Si no les importa−dijo una mujer regordeta, con cara de sapo que de momento les recordó a la profesora Umbridge−_

 _Ambos salieron de la habitación no sin antes mirar con pesar y angustia a su mejor amigo._

Hermione salió de sus recuerdos cuando una mano masculina le tomó por el hombro. Agitó el champagne en su copa por la sorpresa del arribo y alzó la vista.

−¿Hermione? ¿estas bebiendo? –le preguntó en un tono escéptico. El muchacho alto y castaño le miró con sus grandes ojos. Pronto se sentaba junto a ella

−¡Neville!, ¡hay que celebrar! ¡Sí? –Alzó de nuevo la copa, bebió todo su contenido y con la varita volvió a llenarla. Sus movimientos ya no eran tan coordinados tanto que el aludido debió atrapar en el aire la botella vacía

−Hermione..tal vez no deberías.. –quiso advertir pero la muchacha no se lo permitió−

−¡Oh vamos! ¡ no serás aguafiestas! ¡vayamos a bailar! –

Y antes de que Neville pudiera replicar, Hermione ya tiraba de él hacia la pista. La cara de Neville estaba impregnada de consternación. Realmente ese comportamiento de su colega le resultaba sumamente extraño, pero trató de no desairar sus intenciones. Procedió a iniciar el baile siendo el quien guiaba y le sostenía.

−¿Hermione? ¿te sientes bien? –se atrevió a preguntar−

La chica apretó los labios duramente. Esa pregunta tenía una respuesta dolorosa en esos instantes pues al levantar la vista por sobre el muchacho, se encontró con la imagen de Ginny besando castamente a Harry ¡por merlín! ¡Quería irse de ahí! Sus ojos chocaron entonces con la mirada del novio. Una mirada dolida, quebrada, que casi podría jurar se acompasaba con la de ella. Luego viró el rostro a otra parte y se encontró con una mirada azul y un entrecejo pelirrojo bastante contrito. Adivinó las intenciones de ese pelirrojo que pretendía ir a apartarla de su pareja de baile, y entonces Hermione murmuró una excusa a Neville y se echó a andar entre los jardines de la madriguera.

Harry aprovechó que unos familiares de la novia la abordaron, lanzó una excusa relacionada con su necesidades fisiológicas sólo para ir tras la muchacha de cabellos castaños que corrió fuera de la carpa. Apenas salió logró localizar los rizos y el vestido lilla que se perdían entre el huerto de maizal. Sin pensarlo fue a por ella.

−¡Hermione! –le llamó sin recibir respuesta. Avanzó varios pasos entre la obscuridad. Sé llevó con desesperación una mano al cabello alborotándolos ¿y si ya se había marchado? El chico levantó la varita – _Lumus maxima_ −

Escuchó unos cuantos pasos y las ramas moverse en torno a estos, se giró encontrándose con la pequeña silueta de la chica que buscaba.

−¿Por qué no estás dónde tu mujer? –le dijo en un tono áspero, impropio de sí ¿Qué sería el alcohol una pócima para envalentonarse? La chica se acercó más de modo que la luna le regaló a Harry una desgarradora visión. El maquillaje medio arruinado, al igual que el peinado. El vestido se llenó de lodo en las orillas y se había desecho de los zapatos

Hermione sintió el nudo de la garganta acrecentarse y se dedicó a fulminar a Harry con la mirada. Deseaba odiarlo, nunca podría.

−¡Contéstame! –urgió−

−No lo sé−mintió. Claro que lo sabía. Corrió tras ella porque necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba decirle todo lo que llevaba contenido en el pecho porque de lo contrario explotaría. Deseaba con todo su ser estrecharla entre sus brazos y acabar con ese martirio. Pero no podía. Lo hecho, hecho estaba−

−Márchate−rogó lastimosa−

Harry tembló de impotencia y negó con la cabeza.

−Deberías estar con tu esposa, disfrutando de tu boda−dijo. Tomó un sorbo de la botella que se robó al paso de la huida. No supo con exactitud que parte de la frase dolió más−

−Deja de beber−suplicó. Había notado varias horas antes como ella se estaba tirando a la deriva del alcohol−

−Se supone que debo brindar−dijo Hermione con ahínco. Se tambaleó un poco y cambio su peso de un pie al otro−pues…¡brindo por ti! ¡por tu esposa y un matrimonio dichoso! –alzó la botella y luego dio un gran trago−

Harry le arrebató el ron.

−¡Basta! ¿deja de hacer eso quieres? ¡que pretendes? –dijo molesto−

−Eso no es de tu incumbencia−sentenció−

−Claro que lo es−

−No Harry. Por favor vete y déjame sola−rogó y de un mal equilibrio fue a dar al suelo−

Harry alarmado se acuclilló para encararla. La tomó por los hombros y la ayudó a incorporarse. El perfume de Hermione volvió a inundarle los sentidos, las lilas.

La única razón por la que soportó a esas flores esparcidas en los arreglos de boda, era porque le recordaban su aroma. A su Hermione. El muchacho levantó el mentón de la chica con sumo cuidado encontrándose con su rostro vaciado en lágrimas.

−¿Por qué me mentiste? –murmuró ella−

−Herms, yo nunca te he mentido−aseveró. Tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel−

−Lo hiciste. Dijiste que me amabas−murmuró cerca de sus labios. Sus deliciosos y apetecibles labios. Su nariz rosaba con la de él. Podía sentir su aroma y su cercanía nublándole el juicio a un más que el alcohol−

−Y lo hago. Siempre lo haré−confesó−

−¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó con dolor. Su corazón había sido expuesto hace muchos meses atrás y él parecía jugar nada mas−

Harry apretó las mandíbulas. Quería decirle tantas cosas y una de ellas era la razón primordial porque accedió a esa boda. Tragó saliva tratando de aminorar la sequedad de su garganta. Su respiración se descontroló.

−Lamento hacerte daño. Lo siento Hermione pero no puedo decirte.. –

Las lágrimas también brotaron de sus ojos verdes. Abrazó a Hermione de manera posesa, temiendo que se alejara. Ella dejó su brazos laxos a los costados de su cuerpo a pesar de que deseaba devolverle el abrazo. Harry aspiró su aroma y sollozo con la sola idea de que jamas podría volver a tenerla así. La chica sintió un escalofrio recorrerle el cuerpo cuando la nariz del chico rozo ligeramente su cuello.

−Harry..basta−rogó mintiéndose a si misma de que eso no era lo que deseaba. Pero ¿Qué tanto más tendría que humillarse? –

−No−

Hermione fue capaz de notar todo el sufrimiento que el cargaba a cuestas. El rostro de Harry evidenciaba que la situación también lo había superado. Haciendo tripas corazón acunó las mejillas de él entre sus pequeñas manos y lo atrajo. Lo besó lentamente, disfrutando de ese roce efímero que le regalaría por última vez ¡que se fuera todo al demonio por un instante al menos! Tal vez jamás volverían a estar cerca.

El beso tomó intensidad conforme pasaron los minutos, ese sentimiento fluyendo por sus cuerpos, cargado de electricidad y liberando toda esa contención. Se saborearon con hambre, desespero, derivando en un frenesí que los llevó al suelo lleno de hojas. De igual forma no pudieron evitar tocarse, reconocerse en cuerpo y alma.

Las manos temblorosas de Hermione se pasearon por la espalda de Harry y se introdujeron debajo del saco, descolocándolo inmediatamente. Amaba su piel blanquecina que la embargaba en un ardoroso delirio, ¡lo deseaba! ¡lo amaba tanto! Mientras él le respondía con la misma pasión, con la devoción surgiendo desde sus más recónditos deseos. Harry posó sus labios en cada parte de piel que estaba a su alcance. El corazón se le llenó de gozo al sentir que ella le correspondía y acariciaba con cariño gimiendo su nombre y susurrando incoherencias. Ella le permitía hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

¡Por merlín! , lo seguía amando pese a las circunstancias. Harry se sintió dichoso, con la suerte más grande al estar poseyendo a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. El muchacho se entretuvo en ese cuello níveo y sedoso que cautivaba sus sentidos. Su miembro respondía a cada roce, a cada talle, palpitando de deseo e hirviendo con la necesidad de sentirla. De hundirse en ella y concretar el acto. Estaba volviéndose loco con el movimiento ligero de aquellas caderas debajo de él. Urgió una de sus manos hasta el final de del vestido y levantó la tela deliberadamente. Ella le dio cabida entre su cuerpo.

Sus corazones palpitaban desbocados, sus labios se encontraron incontables veces deseando saciar esa necesidad del uno por el otro. Harry acarició los muslos de su amiga despacio, queriendo guardar en su memoria cada detalle. Hermione sintió una mano intrusa llegar hasta su centro. Él acarició ahí, justo donde su cuerpo palpitaba de necesidad. Los dedos juguetones y curiosos de su amante se internaron por la tela, abriendo paso sobre sus labios externos ya húmedos. Después de juguetear con su clítoris hasta oírla gemir su nombre, Harry roso su entrada y con lentitud infiltró dos dedos curiosos en ella.

−¡Oh Harry!-gimió de anticipado−

La besó arduamente, y acompasó el movimiento de sus dedos en aquel interior caliente, húmedo y terso, conforme devoraba los labios carnosos de Hermione. La chica ahogó un gemido en aquel beso ansioso. La sintió llegar al orgasmo e humedecerse más que antes. Harry sacó a los intrusos y no pudo evitar llevárselos a la boca.

−Sabes delicioso−le dijo con la voz impregnada de erotismo−

Ella no respondió. Solo lo atrajo para besarle con violencia. De un movimiento se colocó sobre él y sus labios viajaron desde el mentón del chico, hasta el abdomen dejando un rastro húmedo y el vaho de su cálido aliento tras de sí. Llegó al inicio de los pantalones y sin que el chico pudiera rechistar ella los abrió premeditadamente. Hermione besó toda la piel visible, adorablemente y con el deseo dilatándose por todo su cuerpo. Volvió a sentir la humedad en su centro acrecentarse ¡lo necesitaba! ¡lo necesitaba ya! Pero antes de eso, deseaba hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Bajó el pantalón con deliberada lentitud y a la vez los calzoncillos. El miembro de Harry se expulsó como un resorte y gimió sonoramente en el momento que aquellos pequeños labios le besaron justo ahí. Ella lo introdujo en su boca lo más que pudo, saboreando, deleitándose con el olor y sabor que despedía. El chico empuño las hojas, el placer era demasiado delicioso. Hermione viajó una y otra vez por toda la longitud ayudándose de vez en cuando con la lengua. Harry tuvo que detenerla o llegaría al final y deseaba hacerla suya antes.

Volvió a ponerla debajo de él y aprovechó su estupor para retirar la última prenda que le evitaba poseerla por entero. De un movimiento súbito se introdujo con fuerza dentro de ella. Hermione gimió sonoramente, se sintió plena, completa y dichosa cuando la llenó en su totalidad. Hacer el amor con él siempre había sido así, pasión, ardor, deseo, pero bañados de amor, cariño y sentimientos mutuos. Cada estocada era un éxtasis fortuito. Los gemidos aumentaron conforme las envestidas se volvían poderosas, invasivas. Las caricias y los besos ahondaron, se reconocían ahí entre la naturaleza y la penumbra . Un arcoíris apareció detrás de sus parpados cuando el climax llegó.

Harry escondió el rostro entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Hermione. Ella lo apretó contra sí. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus cuerpos yacían entre las hojas cecas de maíz adornados con gotas perladas de sudor.

−Te amo. Siempre te amaré Hermione Granger−

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley había pensado que el día de su boda sería el más dichoso. Desde niña había soñado con que ese día llegase y ahora que se materializó, se sentía la mujer más miserable sobre la tierra. Logró que su "gran amor de infancia" concluyera con sus sentimientos y actos. Pero lo que no quería reconocer es que había logrado todo aquello coaccionando al susodicho.

Se llevó la mano al estómago y salió de la fiesta en busca de un baño. Procuro que nadie notase su mal estar y se excusó de manera educada. Observó su silueta pálida−más de lo normal−en el espejo junto al lavabo y no evitó hacer una mueca reprobatoria a sí misma. Aquella visión le desagrado totalmente. En definitiva aquello no era ni por asomo lo que deseó alguna vez.

Pero ¿desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¡morgana! Cualquiera desearía estar en su lugar ¡se había casado con el elegido! ¡con el salvador del mundo mágico! Pero el hecho no le hacía ni remotamente feliz. Se inclinó sobre el retrete y vació hasta las entrañas ahí. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía mareada e inestable. Después de que hasta el pastel de bodas se fue por el caño, se sentó sobre el retrete a llorar en silencio.

−¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? –murmuró Ginny con pesar. Limpió las lágrimas en sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos y pensó en salir a arreglar el desastre que seguramente sería. Sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de su vestido blanco−

−Es lo mismo que me he preguntado yo desde que anunciaste esta estupidez−oyó una voz masculina decir arrastrando las palabras y cada una impregnada de rabia−

La chica abrió la puerta de los aseos de un golpe y apretó la mandíbula duramente al notar un hombre recargado sobre los lavabos. Era alto, de tez blanca e ungido en un costoso traje negro que resaltaba sus facciones finas así como la tonalidad de su cabello, que podría confundirse con el oro.

−Te has arruinado el maquillaje−apuntó con ironía−¿lloras de tanta felicidad? –dijo en la misma tonalidad−

−¿Qué haces aquí? –refunfuño por lo bajini−¡podrían verte! si no te has percatado los aseos de los hombres están del otro lado de.. –

−Chhht chht deja tus rabietas para Potter! Que ahora es él quien tendrá que soportarte –le dijo ásperamente−

−¡Oh eres un imbécil! ¿a qué has venido? –Ginny fulminó con la mirada al intruso−

−Potter me ha invitado, ya sabes, hemos limado asperezas y ahora somos amigos−respondió con peligrosa ostentosidad. Se revisaba las uñas como si estas estuvieran a punto de revelarle algo muy interesante−

−¡Sal de aquí! –bisbiseó−

−¡No hasta dejarte un par de cosas claras! –de un movimiento abrupto llegó hasta Ginny, encontrándose a solo unos palmos de la pelirroja. Ella no se amedrentó en apariencia pero por dentro la carcomía el miedo−La verdadera razón para desposarte con Potter no la he pasado por alto−

−No sé a lo que te refieres…−

−¡No te atrevas a insultar mi inteligencia Weasley! ¡Sé que lo has estafado, como lo hiciste conmigo!..¡todos en esta maldita patraña han sido timados por tus artimañas! Pero debo decirte que no durara mucho−

−¡Qué pretendes hacer? –un pinchazo de miedo atravesó el corazón de la muchacha. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No sabía con certeza de que era capaz él−

−Nada..dejaré que el tiempo desenvuelta tus mentiras..además averiguáremos la verdad en nueve meses Weasley. Engañaste a Potter ¡pobre idiota! –La tomó por los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ginny nunca había sentido intimidación por nada, ni por nadie pero en ese momento su cuerpo no reaccionó a una defensa inquisitiva− a mí no me engañas…sé que ese crío que llevas en las entrañas es mío. Sigue..anda, ve y juega a la casita con Potter. Se feliz. Te lo deseo de corazón aunque no lo creas−

Las palabras salían duras, concisas con la decepción palpable.

−¡Como te atreves a decir semejantes disparates! ..cuando tú..cuando tu solo me usaste.. –

−¡Sabes que eso tampoco es verdad! ¡Te abrí mi corazón! ¡te dije mis sentimientos! Luché contra mi familia por lo nuestro y tú huiste solo por guardar las apariencias ¡porque no soportabas la idea de que te señalaran en la calle por estar conmigo! –

−¡Cállate! ¡tú no sabes nada! ¡y vete! ¡vete ahora mismo o yo..! −

−¿Vas a lanzarme un Avada Kedavra?..no lo creo..no tienes las agallas. Si no las tuviste siquiera para luchar por tu felicidad..pero ¡oye Weasley! ¡te felicito! ¡eres una perfecta actriz! –

−¡Suéltame! –ella de deshizo de su agarre y blandió la varita−márchate ahora…−

Él le miró con desdén, sus ojos grises se pasearon por el cuerpo de la muchacha develando el asco y repudio que sentía en ese momento.

−Por supuesto que me voy−dijo altanero y se acomodó el saco−lo que he venido a decir, ya está hecho. Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor−ironizó. Una vez más le lanzó una mirada furibunda e hizo desaparición−

Ginevra Molly Weasley se dejó caer al sueño rompiendo en llanto, aquellas palabras le hicieron mella. Se llevó una mano al vientre y dejó que las lágrimas cubrieran su vestido una a una.


End file.
